Compassion
by Time's Scribe
Summary: Toshiko Sato cares for a type 101humoniod TARDIS that has damaged during the Time War.


8

**TITLE: Compassion**

AUTHOR/S: Times Scribe

PAIRING: Toshiko Sato/Other

RATING: Fiction M (15) - Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with possible strong but non-explicit adult themes, references to violence, and strong coarse language

B-READING: Kristy

FEEDBACK: .com or on sight!

DISCLAIMER: BBC Worldwide, a division of the British Broadcasting Corporation, own the rights too Police Box, TARDIS, Doctor Who. Lawrence Mills, BBC Worldwide & Mad Norwegian Press own the rights too the Faction Paradox & Compassion.

Torchwood, created by Russell T Davis; Compassion & the Faction Paradox, created by Lawrence Mills, all based on Doctor Who Created by Sydney Newman, C. E. Webber & Donald Wilson.

Warning: This is a piece of fiction, is rated 15, for language, and it concerns an implied F/F relationship. If anyone objects to same sex relationships, you should read the Eight & Tenth Doctor Adventures/Post Doctor Adventures range of Novels from BBC Books, or find another site.

Summary: Toshiko Sato cares for a type 101humoniod TARDIS that has damaged during the Time War.

NOTES: Faction Paradox - a time travelling cult/rebel group/organized crime syndicate. The Remote –a splinter group of the Faction Paradox**. **(.com/wiki/Faction_Paradox). Laura Tobin AKA: Compassion** - **originally from The Remote, evolves into the first & only type 101 TARDIS. (.com/wiki/Compassion_(Doctor_Who))

WRITTEN: 14th December 2006

**On BBC3 in Forty Five Minutes, Little Britain,**

**But Now John Barrowmen Stars In a New Series of**

**Torchwood**

**Traditional**

**Prologue:**

**October 2006**

Toshiko Satolooked at the young woman lying on the bed in her spare room. Chronometric Particles were somehow emanating from this young woman, which had set alarm bells ringing at Torchwood Three.

The Particles had latched onto Captain Jack Harkness' unusual bio-data pattern (unusual, as the pattern was a fixed point in space/time, making him immortal!) and the resulting time spillage had transported himself and Tosh backwards and forwards through time.

Tosh had learnt many things. About the 53rd Centaury Jack Harkness, about the future of mankind, and about a Universe's sole surviving Time Lord, a Space-Time Paradox only known as the Doctor.

Tosh drew a piece of Compassion's ginger locks behind her ear, and she felt the butterflies in her stomach returning.

Ever since her seduction by Mary, something had awakened inside that had stayed dormant since University.

Looking at the young lady, her mind fleetingly went back to the 'experimentation' she had with her Imperial College flat mate.

A discreet cough brought her back from her daydreaming meanderings.

"Pretty isn't she?"

Sato smiled at Jack.

"She reminds me of someone from my past."

"I've got all the info on her from the Doctor." Jack continued, waving an electronic data pad.

"Laura Tobin; AKA: Compassion. She was born on the 23rd November 2245, on the Colony world of Ordifica."

Jack put down the pad for a minute. "Strange planet, I recall reading about it in my history lessons. It was set up by one of the Multi-media Space Conglomerates, researching in continues information, and communications shearing, small multi space transceiver was fitted into your ear, that picked up every communication produced that day. The information was stored and the brain could access it directly when ever it wanted. The experiment was abandoned, as it was too susceptible to infiltration"

"And that's what happened. The planet was infiltrated and taken over, its entire population brainwashed into becoming foot soldiers."

Jack picked up the pad again, and glanced at it.

"The next part is a little sketchy," he continued, "The Doctor was a little hazy. Somehow Laura was transformed into the type 101 TARDIS, known as Compassion, and she and the Doc travelled around for a bit." He finished.

He looked around the room, "Are you sure you don't mind her staying here? The Doctor said she could stay in one of the guest bedrooms in his TARDIS."

"Jack, she will be completely scared, awaking in an alien Time Machine. My back room is much more suitable."

"However…"Jack prompted.

"Jack I'm not happy about hiding her from the others. Haven't we hidden enough secrets from one another?" Tosh argued, remembering the half converted 'Cyberwoman' that had been hidden in Torchwood's basement.

"Damn it Tosh! We've been over this over and over again. If word got out that we had her, this planet would be inundated with people trying to grab her. The Faction Paradox, Temporal Agents, The Temporal Black market, hell even the remains of Torchwood Prime, would rip her to pieces! Besides I kind of promised the Doc, and I owe him."

**Part One:** **December 2006:** **Two Months Later**

My early memories are returning. It's still fuzzy though.

When I first awoke, I found myself in a strange room, with three strangers hovering over me. I had no memory of who I was, complete amnesia, except I had a feeling; a feeling of sadness inside of me, like a big black empty hole.

Shit scared? Yes; but remarkably not for long though. One of the people standing by my bed seemed familiar. Something about him gave me a different kind of feeling, a feeling of protection and closeness.

This Doctor fellow had the same sadness as I did, I could sense it. It was like we had witnessed and done great and terrible things together.

I looked at the other people in the room.

There was a tall gentleman with dark hair (later I found out his name was Jack Harkness). He seemed to be radiating something that made me feel warm inside.

There was also a short young woman in the room, and the feelings I got when I saw her were intense indeed!

Gradually as the days went by I started to recall things about my earlier life.

Some of it came from the Doctor as he was 'fixing me.'

That was weird in itself, he placed an earpiece in my right ear, (which immediately felt comfortable), and I could hear someone/something singing to me in complex equations. They seemed to be absorbed by my body repairing me. Healing me.

Anyway as I was saying, as this went on I started to remember who I was.

My name is Laura Tobin, and I was born on the Earth Colony world of Ordifica, on the 23rd November 2245.

Six months later I was fitted with my first earpiece, a multi space - multi band receiver. Little did any of us know that Info Corp, the mega-corporation which ran the planet, was a Faction Paradox military cable; covertly programming the planets inhabitants into strike troops, called the Remote.

The planet was destroyed in the Gallifreyen House Military Second Wave attack, but a group of us managed to survive by travelling back through time to early 21st Century Earth, where the Doctor found me and I became his companion travelling around the Cosmos, in his 'borrowed' TARDIS...

"What are you thinking? Can you remember more stuff?"

Tosh interrupted my internal musings.

"No," I answered, "I was trying to get some type of perspective on what I know."

"Come back to bed and muse, its cold."

I sighed and climbed back into bed with my lover, shivering slightly.

She spooned me up trying to warm me. "Do they celebrate Christmas in the 25th Century?"

"No," I replied.

"The Empire has so many religions and calendars that celebrating religious dates at an official level is impossible. The Goddess Alpha is the single deity religion that replaced Christianity, Judaism, and Islam after the end of the 1st Wars of Acquisition. We celebrate the birthdays of Alpha's two main prophets, and Solstice Holidays are observed, but not like this."

"I'm Atheist myself," Tosh started, "I don't believe in all that religious crap."

Tosh glanced at the alarm clock, it was early, and she snuggled us down further into the bed.

"So you're coming to the Torchwood Christmas Party?" she asked.

"Well just being your girlfriend is still my cover!"

A frown marred Tosh's beautiful face. Keeping my real identity secrete still didn't sit comfortably with her, and I knew I had better change the subject.

"But it's early," I continued, "It gives me lots of time!"

"To do what?" Tosh replied, pretending she didn't know, but her frown had changed to a smile, which showed differently.

"This!" I came back with, pulling her into a searing kiss.

**Part Two:** **March 2007:**

Three Months Latter

Laura was busy raining kisses on Toshiko's neck and face, becoming more and more turned on by the soft gasping sighs the girl beneath her was making. Tosh ran her hands down Laura's stomach, and before she had time to register the girl's journey, Tosh had slipped her fingers in between her folds.

"Jesus." Laura breathed into Tosh's mouth, as the girl continued to run her hand back and forth against her pussy.

Laura was slowly building up a rhythm of rocking against Tosh's hand, trying to get her to focus the friction on her clit.

"C'mon Tosh." Laura urged, rocking more forcefully now.

Tosh took her unoccupied hand and slid it down as well, gathering up Laura's juices before returning them to her own mouth. She did it so fast, Laura didn't realize what the girl was doing, still intent on getting off, that when she noticed Tosh sucking her fingers and registered it was her wetness she was sucking, she moaned again.

"Fuck, girl, you're killing me." she said, resting he forehead against the girl and grimacing.

She looked into Tosh's eyes who had stilled her hand, staring back at Laura.

"Please." Laura said one last time.

Tosh was struck at the pure need she saw in those eyes and relented gladly. She took one hand and placed it on Laura's backside, positioning her over her right knee with the other. She began her rhythm again, slowly stroking the girl's sex. Laura sat up slowly and gave Tosh the added advantage of raising as well, Laura now straddling her lap. She slipped two fingers inside the girl and felt her own pussy contract at the flood of wetness that hit her fingers. With her fingers, she pumped in and out of the girl slowly, mesmerized at Laura's face and small gasps. She kissed her mouth, Laura too turned on to return it with any real velocity, making it sloppier and both girls wetter than before.

When Laura bit her lip, Tosh decided staring at the girl was just as pleasurable, and she ran her thumb over her clit and was again rewarded with a 'fuck' followed by a long moan. They kept up the pace before Laura began to hump Tosh's leg, pushing the girl's fingers into her deeper. Tosh held her backside firmer, grinding the girl on her leg, and when she felt the familiar contractions, she leaned back even further giving a strong thrust with her leg.

Laura's breathing became irregular and she literally shoved herself against the girl's thigh faster and faster until she felt the orgasm race through her at a rate she had never experienced. She slowed her loud panting down and fell backwards off of Tosh, her eyes closed, hands in her hair. She was shocked when she felt the girl push her face into Laura's pussy, lapping at the juices. She was even more shocked as she grabbed the back of Tosh's head and pushed her pussy into her face, amazed at the amount of wetness she was producing. Within seconds she felt the contractions again, not as strong, but so fast that she couldn't quite believe she was coming again until it rushed through her. She slowed her breathing; afraid she would faint, and pushed a still greedy Tosh away from her sex.

"Fuck, you got to stop, Tosh." She said, trying to catch her breath, "I...don't think...I can't."

Tosh smiled up at her, her face slick with the girl's come. "Can't what?"

"Shut up." Laura said, still trying to catch her breath. Tosh scooted up beside the girl and placed Laura's head on her chest. "It's okay, take your time…"

I awoke a few hours later, my head resting on Tosh's shoulder. For the last couple of hours I had felt the best I had ever felt in my life, and I meant my entire life, 'cause I knew who I was.

I was Compassion, a type 101 TARDIS.

Jack Harkness had thought I had been created during the Last Great Time War between the Daleks and the Great Houses of Gallifrey; but he was wrong. I had been created in the first Last Great Time War. The 'Unknown Time War.'

This Time War started when an unidentified Enemy attacked Gallifrey itself. It started a War so devastating that the whole of the foam structure of the Multiverse was at stake. To stop this from happening and the Enemy from controlling history, the Doctor and I had destroyed Gallifrey.

This of course created immense problems, the most important, how could Gallifrey be destroyed at the end of the Dalek/Time Lord war, when it had already been destroyed, and how the fuck was I still here!

It took a long time, but the Doctor and I worked out how I had done it.

I had gone back in time and covertly caused the creation of a set of Gallifrey's. They were copied from the original, but all slightly different.

One became the headquarters of The House Military; its vast Lomb engines churning out Time Lord foot soldiers for the upcoming war against the Daleks. And one was a complete copy of the proper Gallifrey, except it had a different president, and believed it was original.

This was the Gallifrey that had gone to war with the Enemy, and this was the Gallifrey that had been destroyed, thus ensuring that both the proper Gallifrey and I survived for the war against the Daleks.

Complicated is an understatement!

Anyhow, I had known about this everything else that made 'Compassion' for the last forty-eight hours, but I hadn't told Tosh yet; and for only about the third time since becoming a TARDIS, I felt genuine fear, for here was a person I truly loved.

Oh I loved the Doctor, but that was in a Father/Daughter type of way, this was in 'I want to settle down and have children' type of way. And now I could lose her, not just because of what I was, but also because I had to leave Earth. Staying on 21st Centaury Earth for Time Sensitives was definite no – no.

"Baby what's the matter?" Tosh was looking into my eyes, boring into the place where my human soul used to be.

I tried to fight back the tears, but to no avail, '_shit,_' I thought, _'I shouldn't be doing this. I am not even capable of crying, she has changed me, and changed for the better.'_

I pulled her closer to me, tears streaming down my face. "I can remember, I can remember everything."

"For how long?" Tosh asked me.

"About forty-eight hours." I responded.

I waited for Tosh to get angry and pull away, but in my amazement she didn't.

I looked at her, and she had an expression on her face telling me she already knew.

"You fucking knew," I screamed at her jumping out of bed

"How long Toshiko? How long have you known?"

I saw her expression again. "Fuck Tosh you've known from the beginning. Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"How could I Laura? You had lost your memory."

"How could I say, oh by the way Laura you're not a human from the 25th Century, but a series of complex Space/Time calculations that could travel in the Vortex!"

"Besides the Doctor had recommended that you were not told."

I shied inwards. _'The Doctor,'_ I thought, _'why does he have to always interfere?'_

It was then I realised I couldn't be upset with any of them. I was a just as big a manipulator as the Doctor.

Tosh came and sat next to me at the dinning table, and I took a swig of the tea she had made for me (something else I had picked up from the Doctor).

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Tosh, it's not even the Doctor's. You're both right, you couldn't have told me."

"So what are you going to do?"

I shied, and took a drag of the fag I was smoking. "I have to leave Tosh."

"Why? We could go into hiding, no one would know you are here," She replied trying to hold back the tears.

"Tosh you know that's impossible, not even the Doctor can hide me on Earth."

Tosh was going to argue. "Besides, there are things that are going to happen in a few years time which will kill me if I stay. Plus if he could hide me, what sort of life would that be for us?"

'_Fuck it!'_ I thought. _'I am not going to manipulate her. I'll ask her to come with me, and let her decide. Screw the future!'_

"There is another option," I continued, "You could come with me!"

"You mean become your travelling companion?"

"Yeah, I mean why not! It's a big Universe out there, and we haven't just got space to explore we've got time as well!"

A big smile lit Tosh's face. "Think of all the stuff I could learn. All the places in history I could visit. When could we go?"

"Tosh you realise if you come with me, you could never come back to the 21st Century."

"Laura I've got no ties here, why do think Torchwood recruited me in the first place!"

"I need to talk to Jack and the Doctor. That will give you time to say good bye. Then after that we can leave."

I watched slightly amused as Tosh picked up her car keys. "Toshiko my love, we don't need to take a car!"

She gasped, as she found herself inside my console room.

"How did you do that?"

"I can't give away all my secrets, can I? Let's go to Torchwood." I retorted, as I dematerialised into the Vortex.

Epilogue:

Later That Day

I watched as Compassion dematerialised from outside Torchwood, with Toshiko inside.

The Doctor turned around with a smug look on his face.

"You knew this would happen?" I shouted at him getting furious.

"Oh come on Jack it was obvious they were going to get together. I just gave them a little push!"

"To you maybe, but not to the rest of us. We haven't got the luxury of a Time Machine! You always interfere, Doctor! Why don't you just leave things alone?"

The Doctor was about to try and refute my argument, but I cut him off at the chase. "I've read your record Doctor, you always interfere, always manipulate."

I shied and started to walk off; someone had to clear up his mess.

"Don't you want to know what will happen to them?"

I stopped, and didn't bother to turn round, but the Doc knew that I wanted him to continue.

"Compassion and Toshiko Sato's time sensitive offspring will become the predominate Post Human Group, and in the last three areas of the Multiverse, become its Lords of Time, eventually surviving the big crunch by creating their own bubble Universe, called the City of The Saved."

"Doctor the next hundred years or so is going to be an interesting time for the Human race, please try not to interfere too much."

I never waited for his reply; I just walked back onto Torchwood

The End


End file.
